<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stop And Stare by bpenguin00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535004">Stop And Stare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpenguin00/pseuds/bpenguin00'>bpenguin00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Oneshot, Rich Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:15:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpenguin00/pseuds/bpenguin00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a twitter prompt:</p>
<p>Nomin au where Jeno tries to get Jaemin's attention but he's always busy reading</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stop And Stare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic, so please enjoy. Feedback is welcomed!</p>
<p>P.S. Stream Stop And Stare by OneRepublic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the week before finals, but Jeno couldn't bring himself to study. As a freshman in college, he was unaware of how tempting the allure of procrastinating was. But Jeno's hyung, Doyoung, was fed up with his younger brother's shenanigans, forcibly dragging him to the university's library one day to focus on his impending exams. </p>
<p>Jeno voiced his resistance for the first hour Doyoung spent with his brother in a study room, going on about the law of cosines. Jeno couldn't sit through his brother's lecture for any longer, and walked out to take a break at the Starbucks downstairs. </p>
<p>After Jeno had ordered his usual green tea frappe, he noticed a silvery-blue-haired boy intently reading by the doorway. Donning a white suit with a soft blue ascot, the boy looked surprisingly out-of-place for a college coffee shop. Naturally, Jeno couldn't take his eyes off of him. He had been looking for a distraction for the past hour, and now he had stumbled on a way to forget his exam woes. </p>
<p>As Jeno walked toward the handsome stranger, a barista called out a name.</p>
<p>"Nana?" </p>
<p>The boy looked up from his book, accepted his coffee, smiled at the barista, and left the building before Jeno could even say "안녕하세요."</p>
<p>&lt;3</p>
<p>"Back so soon?" Doyoung looked up from the papers spread out in front of him as Jeno opened the door to the study room.</p>
<p>Jeno let out a "hmph" and plopped into his seat dramatically. </p>
<p>"Jeno, I know this seems pointless right now, but in the long run, college is worth the trouble," Doyoung assured, giving his brother an encouraging smile. </p>
<p>Jeno said nothing, but his demeanor changed and he opened up his books, mentally preparing himself for studying. Doyoung took this as a sign to start again and they worked through the rest of the afternoon.</p>
<p> By the end of their study session, Jeno felt more confident in his abilities and went to go look for a few books while Doyoung headed back to his dorm.</p>
<p>As Jeno perused the shelves, he noticed a tuft of silver between the books he was searching for. Curious, he rounded the corner only to find the boy he missed earlier reading on the floor, back up against the wall. He stopped and stared for a moment, entranced by the mere presence of the other boy. </p>
<p>Jeno mentally debated going over to the boy to say something, but he was uncharacteristically nervous. He noticed that his heartbeat was much louder in his ears and he tried to even his breathing, but it was no use. </p>
<p>"I do believe it's considered rude to stare." The boy finally looked up from his book and stood, rising to his full height and looking Jeno in the eyes.</p>
<p>"I was just...um..." For once in his life, Jeno was at a loss for words. </p>
<p>"Just admiring from afar?" The boy asked, a teasing glint in his eyes as he awaited a response.  </p>
<p>Jeno flushed, unable to meet the boy's eyes. As he looked down, he got a good look at the book the boy was reading.</p>
<p>"Perseus and Medusa?" Jeno inquired, gesturing toward the book.</p>
<p>The boy lifted the book to his chest and smiled at Jeno. </p>
<p>"It's just...I noticed you reading that in the Starbucks earlier. Nana, is it?" Jeno asked tentatively. </p>
<p>The boy laughed to himself, and although Jeno was anxious, he relaxed at hearing the sound.</p>
<p>"It's Na Jaemin, actually. I just give that name to baristas since it's easier to spell," the boy explained. "And you are?"</p>
<p>"Lee Jeno," Jeno replied, blushing. </p>
<p>"Well, Jeno, are you hungry?" Jaemin asked, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. </p>
<p>Jeno's eyes widened, registering the implication of Jaemin's question. </p>
<p>"I- that's...uh..." Jeno was stumbling for the right words, too overcome with emotion by the idea of a date with the gorgeous stranger. </p>
<p>"Come on, it'll be my treat," Jaemin said, taking Jeno by the hand. Jeno's eyes transformed into half moons as his smile took over his face. He held onto Jaemin's hand a little tighter as the boy led him outside. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Epilogue</p>
<p>It had been a week since Jeno's first date with Jaemin. They'd exchanged numbers afterward, but with both of their exam schedules being so busy, they didn't have the chance to see each other since. Still, they had been texting nonstop.</p>
<p>Nana: last exam today, right? </p>
<p>Eye smile: yes. is there a reason you're asking?</p>
<p>Nana: i was thinking about taking out my boyfriend in celebration 😉</p>
<p>Eye smile: bf? </p>
<p>Nana: i should hope the cute guy i've been texting all week wants to go steady, but if that's not the case...</p>
<p>Eye smile: yah!</p>
<p>Eye smile: ...i really like you ❤️</p>
<p>Nana: then hurry up and ace this exam so i can take your ass out on a proper date </p>
<p>Eye smile: i'll let you know when i'm done </p>
<p>Nana: wear something nice</p>
<p>Jeno felt butterflies in his stomach as he read the last text. He was positively giddy to see Jaemin again tonight for the first time in a week. He quickly packed his things and left for his last exam.</p>
<p>&lt;3</p>
<p>Eye smile: i'm all yours now</p>
<p>Nana: meet me on the corner outside the library</p>
<p>Jeno walked in the direction of the library, dressed to the nines. As he approached, he noticed the silvery-blue-haired boy standing beside a black limousine, holding a bouquet of calendulas. When he noticed Jeno, there instantly appeared a smile on his face and he offered him the flowers. </p>
<p>Jeno felt shy and accepted them gratefully.</p>
<p>"You look even better than I imagined," Jaemin commented playfully. He opened the door for Jeno, which Jeno gladly used as an excuse to hide his quickly reddening face. </p>
<p>Jeno had assumed that Jaemin lived comfortably considering he lived off-campus and always seemed to dress much nicer than the rest of the student body, but he had not expected this.</p>
<p>"You know you don't have to go to all this trouble. I'm already thoroughly impressed," Jeno said as Jaemin slid next to him in the backseat. </p>
<p>"You are more than worth it," Jaemin told him, his face serious. "Which is why we will be dining at California Dreaming." </p>
<p>Jaemin motioned to the driver and they started moving.</p>
<p>"What did I do to deserve you?" Jeno asked, settling his gaze on the leather seats rather than Jaemin, embarrassed. </p>
<p>Jaemin reached out to cup the side of Jeno's face, turning it so he could look into his eyes.</p>
<p>"You really are too much, Lee Jeno." With that, he closed the distance between them and their lips brushed. Jeno reciprocated the kiss, and before they knew it, they had arrived at their destination.</p>
<p>Jaemin pulled away, smiling at Jeno. </p>
<p>"You ready?" Jaemin asked, holding out his hand.</p>
<p>Jeno took it. He was ready for anything so long as he had Na Jaemin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>